Hellcat Squadran: Dissidia
This story is both a Hellcat Squadran variant of, and a fanon continuation of Dissidia Final Fantasy, involving not just the Hellcat Squadran universe, but many others beyond. NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A STORY! NO GAME WILL BE CREATED OF THIS UNLESS YOU MAKE IT! Also this story is NOT Hellcat Squadran Canon. It's just a project I really wanted to post. It is declared that this story IS now Canon for the Hellcat Squadran Series and takes place 2016. Plus, I never actually played Dissidia Final Fantasy, so there may be a ton of differences. - IceBite Characters There are going to be various characters in this story. This is the format they'll be shown: Character (Special Notes)/Manikin/EX Mode/EX Burst Warriors of Cosmos Hellcat Squadran Series *IceBite/Redeeming Light/Crystal Bahamut/Solar Flare *Vaan (Dual-Category)/Idle Sky Pirate/Obtained All Licenses!/Quickening *Penelo/Idle Dancer/Mist Charge/Quickening *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Idle Queen/Dawn Shard/Quickening *Sarge/Crazed Soldier/Get Grif!/"You just got Sarged!" *Church/Denying Construct/Alpha/"I'm a motherf***ing Ghost." *Simmons/Zealous Soldier/Dutch-Irish/"Take that, Cracker!" *Agent Texas/Rogue Hunter/Armor Enhancement/"Ok, who's first?" *Grif/Apathetic Soldier/Chupathingy/"SHOTGUN!" *Tucker/Improper Trooper/The Great Weapon/"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" *Donut/Mismatched Rookie/Diary Lore/Lightish-Red *Caboose/Dominating Simpleton/Angry Caboose/"I HATE BABIES!" *Lopez/Disloyal Construct/Lopez-2.0/Weather Machine *Agent Washington/Redeemed Hunter/ *ODST Grievous/Insane Warrior/ *Selen Leanason/Spiteful Girl/ Dissidia Final Fantasy (and previous characters from it) *Cosmos *Lightning (Dissidia 12 Variant)/Fleeting Flash/Omega Weapon equipped/Gestalt Drive *Vaan (Dual-Category)/Idle Sky Pirate/Obtained All Licenses!/Quickening *Squall Leonhart (Dissidia Variant)/Transient Lion/Equipped Lion Heart/Renzokuken *Warrior Of Light (Dissidia Variant)/False Hero/Class Change/Oversoul *Terra Branford (Dissidia Variant)/Phantasmal Girl/Trance/Riot Blade *Kain Highwind (Dissidia Variant)/Delusory Dragoon/Holy Strength/Dragoon's Pride Transformers Live Action Continuity *William Lennox/Unwavering Warrior/"Laze the Target!"/"Bring the Rain!" Warriors of Chaos Hellcat Squadran Series *Shadow Tartorus/Shadow of Antiquity/Shadow Bahamut/Shadow Flare *Gor'Kek/Deluded Henchman/Surotrat/Dragon of Shadow *Vayne/Deluded Warlord/Vayne Novus/Undying *Ripa 'Moramee/Deluded Manslayer/ *Teridax/Deluded Archspirit/Power of Mata Nui/"The Shadow has arrived!" Dissidia Final Fantasy (and previous characters from it) *Chaos *Exdeath/Fallacious Tree/Power of the Void/Power of the Void *Emperor Mateus/Imitation Despot/Power of Hellfire/Absolute Domination *Garland/False Stalwart/Class Change/Soul of Chaos *Sephiroth/Imaginary Champion/Reunion/Super Nova *Golbez/Delusory Warlock/Summon Shadow Dragon/Twin Moon *Kefka Palazzo/Phantasmal Harlequin/Power of Destruction/Warring Triad *Gabranth/Warrior of Antiquity/Mist/Quickening *Kuja/Capricious Reaper/Trance/Final Requiem Transformers Live Action Continuity *Frenzy/Crazed Contraption/Infiltrator/Barricade *Scalpel/Mad Medic/Mad Scientist/"Kill ze Little One!" *Laserbeak/Bizzare Bird/Ospery-Mecha/Soundwave *Ravage/Wild Wolf/Microcons/Soundwave *Scorponok/Senseless Scorpion/Stalker Scorponok/Blackout Initially-Non-Hellcat Squadran Halo *Prophet of Truth/Dishonest Priest/High Prophet/Great Journey Initially-Non-Hellcat Squadran Red vs Blue *Agent Maine/Ravaging Hunter/All AIs Obtained/"We are the Meta!" *Agent Wyoming/Time-Warp Hunter/Time Loop/"It's your lucky day, mate." *Agent South Dakota/Treacherous Hunter/Delta Acquired/Traitor *C.T./Sandbound Hunter/Weapon Acquired/Connecticut Description This story follows the characters in several clusters. The clusters and the basic themes of their stories will be listed here: IceBite and Lightning Lightning starts out alone and IceBite starts out, briefly, with Selen. However, IceBite is separated from Selen by the Decepticon mini-cons not long after arriving and defeating a 'Dishonest Priest' Manikin. He then travels alone until he rescues Lightning from Tartorus. The 2 of them then keep dodging Chaos's forces until Lightning remembers her previous adventures in this universe. Then, the 2 begin searching for a way to end the cycle. Vaan, Penelo, Ashelia, Terra Branford, and Warrior Of Light Vaan, Penelo, and Ashe start out together and eventually run into Terra and the Warrior of Light, who were fighting the Chaos Freelancers.. Both Terra and Vaan seem to remember each other from somewhere, but seem unable to remember. The group continues through, fighting Chaos's warriors, until both Terra and Vaan remember each other and the universe they're in. At this point, Ashe finds she has her communicator with her and manages to contact IceBite. Red and Blue Teams and Agent Washington The Red and Blue Teams start out together with Agent Washington and Tex. They attempt to dodge the team of Freelancers sided with Chaos and eventually meet up with Grievous, Selen, Squall, and Lennox. ODST Grievous, Selen, Squall Leonhart, and Lennox Grievous, Squall, and Lennox start out together and meet up with Selen after she is separated from IceBite. After Selen arrives, they immediately begin hunting the Decepticon Mini-con team, under Lennox's urging. Prophet of Truth, Emperor Mateus, Sephiroth, Tartorus, Gor'Kek, Vayne, and Gabranth This group works together to try to destroy Cosmos. They initially trap Lightning, but IceBite foils their attempts to eliminate her. This group then tries to hunt IceBite and Lightning down. Meta, Wyoming, South Dakota, C.T. This group tries to hunt down the Red and Blue Teams, as well as Cosmos's Freelancers, Texas and Washington. They initially encounter Terra Branford and the Warrior of Light, before they are driven off by Vaan, Penelo, and Ashelia. Frenzy, Scalpel, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Scorponok These 5 Decepticons are merely out to destroy all the Warriors of Cosmos. They separated IceBite and Selen and are currently hunted by Grievous, Selen, Squall, and Lennox. Teridax, Exdeath, Garland, and Kefka Story Prologue Cosmos watched as the cycle began anew. She saw her only remaining warriors from the fights that have happened the last 6 cycles: Warrior of Light, Squall Leonhart, and Terra Branford, appear in the world. However, something seemed different, then she noticed Lightning, Vaan, and Kain Highwind, warriors that were gone for 7 cycles. She thought they were lost when they tried to stop the Manikins. Now, however, the Manikins, as well as Chaos, were a threat again. Then she noticed more warriors, from many different worlds, get pulled in. For some reason, Cosmos felt, for better or worse, this is the beginning of the end for this universe. Unlike before, where the warriors were brought to her, they were sent out into the world. They would have to find their way to her. Act 1: Conflict Anew Chapter 1:The Cycle of War Begins Again IceBite woke up in a small forest. Something tells him that he was just plucked from his own reality. Last he remember, he was on a mission with the Red and Blue Teams, as well as Vaan, Penelo, Ashelia, Grievous, and Selen. Now, none of the others were in sight. He got up and found his Thundercracker Sword, as well as his MAC Pistol were gone, leaving him with just Vesracolian and his SMG. He gathered what else was around him, a Nod Assault Rifle and ammo, and prepared to move out when he heard a moan. Noticing a piece of debris, probably sucked in by the phenomenon that brought him here, he moved it aside and found Selen. "About time you noticed me," she mouthed off as she got up. IceBite brushed off the comment and passed to her a combat knife he noticed on the ground. "Let's get moving," IceBite said, "We have no idea who else is here." ---- Tartorus looked around at the 6 other individuals with him: Gor'Kek, his 2nd in Command; Vayne, one of his allies, 3 individuals he did not recognize, and, finally, his old master, the Prophet of Truth. It took Truth some time to cope with the fact that he asn't in charge anymore. He's still getting used to it. Currently, the group was with Tartorus, tracking a scent. "So," Truth began, "Ever since I was killed, you took the Covenant and turned it into this......organization of Darkness?" Tartorus snorted at the criticism. "Because, what you have done to the Covenant is considered heresy......" "Listen, I no longer follow you! I make my OWN decisions! You are now......Wait." He sniffed the air. "We're getting close." Tartorus looked around a rock and saw what looked like a 21 year old human woman with pink hair and a weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a gun. Tartorus said to one of the unknown individuals, a man with silver hair and a very long sword, who appeared to know about this universe better than the others, "See if you can sneak up on her." The individual, who introduced himself as Sephiroth, nodded and moved quietly towards the young woman. Tartorus watched the man slink over, and smiled evilly. ---- IceBite rushed through the forest, with Selen not far behind. The duo made their way through relatively unhindered, until they reached the next clearing. They saw what looked like a totally violet San 'Shyuum. It definetly saw them. It fired a beam of energy from its gravity throne, which looked every bit as illusionary as it did. IceBite fired on with with his gun, but the bullets barely did any damage. He charged it with his sword, however, and easilly defeated it. Selen exited the forest behind them, whe, suddenly, they were ambushed by 5 mechanical creations:one was humanoid, but acted insectoid; a small, spidery robot; a bird-like drone; some kind of robo-wolf; and a massive, scorpion-like robot. "These things look like some sort of Hunter-Killer Droids," Icebite commented. The wolf jumped in between IceBite and Selen. "Damn," IceBite heard Selen curse. He saw the humanoid and avion robots go after her. "Get out of here!" IceBite called, "Get away from these things!" Selen hesitated. It wasn't in her nature to back down from a good fight, unless ordered by Grievous to do so. But, she agreed that IceBite's course of action was indeed prudent here. She dashed off into the forest. Suddenly, the Scorpion robot, which seemed to disappear during the fighting, burst out of the ground in front if IceBite. IceBite fired some light pulses at it, then fled. He ran for about a mile before he realized he wasn't followed. If they were Hunter-Killer Droids, like he initially thought they were, they would have most likely followed, but they didn't. In fact, from what he saw of their actions, they seemed coordinated, almost......sentient. He continued on, but then heard some commotion some distance away, maybe a couple more miles. He started in that direction, but then sensed a very familiar stench. "Tartorus," he growled. He then hurried to the site of the commotion. ---- Lightning was quickly surrounded by a large cluster of individuals. After capturing her, they took her to some sort of dam. Most of the way, she was dragged by a gold-armored, hammer-wielding, ape-like creature. Finally, once the got to their destination, the creature threw her onto the ground. She watched as the creature went up to its allies and multiple Manikins, she thought the crystal-line creatures were called, and several creatures made out of Dark Energy gathered nearby. 2 manikins, one red one that looked like an armored individual (a Crazed Soldier Manikin) and one that looks a lot like herself, grabbed hold and put cuff-like devices on her. She looked up as one creature, another ape-like creature, this one with dark energies flowing out of it, smiled and said, "Prepare to die!" ---- IceBite finally reached what looked like a Hydroelectic Dam, something he felt looked a lot like Hoover Dam. When he arrived, he saw several creatures, flanking 3 of his nown enemies: Vayne of New Archadia, Gor'Kek of the Covenant Loyalists, and......"Tartorus," he snarled quietly. He looked around and noticed several creatures that looked like they were made of Shadow. 'Shadow Legion,' IceBite thought. They were accompanied by more of those crystalline, mono-colored creatures. He quickly realised the one he fought earlier looked like one of Tartorus's 'complanions'. He then finally looked down below the platform: he saw a young woman, around 21 years old, held in place by 2 of the crystalline creatues: one, with its appearence of a set of Red MJOLNIR armor and colored red, reminded IceBite of Sarge, leader of Red Team; while the other one looked like an all-pink version of the young woman it was holding hostage. Then, he saw one of Tartorus's companions raise a weapon, pointed at the young woman. 'Oh, NO WAY!' IceBite thought. At that point, he struck. ---- Lightning watched as one individual: a shrivaled-up creatue on a floating throne, pointed a gun at her and was about to fire, when suddenly, a figure burst from the forest. The Manikins took immediate notice of the intruder, but Lightning watched as the intruder not only easilly cut them down with his sword, he did it almost casually. Several of the Shadow creatures charged the person, but he just pulled out a gun and whirled around, holding the trigger as he did so, hurling bullets at the beasts, destroying them. The leader of the enemies, the shadowy, ape-like creature charged the intruder, but he just knocked him away with a blast of energy from his hand. He then lept down, and, with a swing of his sword, killed the Manikins. He then wedged the sword into her cuffs and cut them off. Finding her Gunblade, the Blazefire Saber, amongst the ruins of her look-alike, she picked it up, and said, "Ok. My turn." Then, with her weapon in gun mode, she fired on one of the Shadow Creatures.